[unreadable] The goal of the COBRE is to mentor outstanding junior faculty at LSU Health Sciences Center to become independent researchers. The program intends to fill the gap that exists in Louisiana between the expanding basic sciences and the limited translational research capabilities. To address this problem, a group of successful researchers in immunobiology and immunopathology of chronic diseases will mentor a group of selected promising junior investigators to pursue biomedical research with demonstrated translational benefit to patient care. The thematic focus centers on understanding the immunobiology of disease. The unifying hypothesis is that "chronic inflammation result from a dysfunctional immune response to an offending agent, resulting in tissue damage instead of host protection. Understanding the mechanisms that subvert the immune system in disease and the signals that induce a protective response can provide novel therapeutic approaches to modulate the immune response." This concept will bring together a critical mass of scientist and will support the basis for a Center of Excellence for Translational Immunobiology. Scientist supported by this COBRE will use basic and clinical research to explore signal transduction, molecular regulation of the immune system and alterations caused by disease. A first group of mentored scientists are studying 1) The role of suppressor myeloid cells in Cancer; 2) Activating dendritic cells in vivo to overcome tolerance; 3) Alterations in T cell signal transduction caused by chronic inflammation in nephrotic syndrome 4) Dendritic cells inflammation and healing in corneal injury; and 5) Modulating lymphocyte homeostasis to enhance T cell responses. A second group of selected junior investigators will be fully incorporated into the program as the first group achieves scientific and funding success. LSU Health Sciences Center is committed to this effort by recruiting new funded mentors, providing support for the creation of core facilities and promoting the creation of the Center for Translational Immunobiology of Louisiana. [unreadable] [unreadable]